As conventional drawer type heating apparatuses, there have been suggested various heating apparatuses relating to pull-out mechanisms, placement of heating means, and the like (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Ordinary microwave heating apparatuses employ hinge couplings, as mechanisms for opening and closing openable doors and such openable doors are of turning types. In microwave heating apparatuses having such turning-type openable doors, there have been suggested structures which provide, in an openable door, a rectangular plate-shaped choke portion (a radio-wave transmission suppression portion) facing the inner wall surfaces of a heating chamber, in order to suppress leakages of microwaves supplied to the heating chamber for housing objects to be heated, through the openable door (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).
Further, there have been suggested methods of determining states of thawing of objects to be heated within a heating chamber, by detecting reflected electric power returning from the heating chamber while varying the frequency of microwaves supplied to the heating chamber (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).    PLT 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-164091    PLT 2: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-090942    PLT 3: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-086004